Twilight High Romantic Collection!
by Life Sucks Read My Fanfic
Summary: Just a collection of Kingdom Hearts High School AU one-shot lemons. Rated M for explicit lemons.
1. VanitasAqua

Hey guys. Welcome to my first fanfic! So, um, I was writing my own original novel and I wrote my very first sex scene! I shared it with my friends, and they loved it, so I've decided to start writing lemon fics of my favorite game (And maybe others later, but not on this fic)!

Welcome to Twilight High, where our students learn a variety of skills, like math, arts, self defense, etc. Most of our students come from the Twilight District or the many districts of Traverse. Many of our students live in apartments, such as the Departure apartments right next to the train station. Speaking of the Train Station, many of our students, on break, take the train over to Destiny Beach.

Basically, this fic will be a collection of sex scenes, with threads of a story tied in. Feel free to request a pairing, or trio, or foursome, but no more than that XD4

Welp, that's it. The first pairing will be Vanitas/Aqua. Enjoy!

(Written from Aqua's perspective)

The bells rings as I slam my chemistry textbook shut. I sigh with relief. Last class of the day. Now all I have to do is go to swim team practice, and then home, sweet, home.

"Hey, Aqua," someone says as they grab my shoulder. Reflexly, I spin around and smack him. "Oww," the guys says, holding his cheek.

The boy has dark, spiky hair and piercing golden eyes. He looks vaguely like Ven.

And then it hits me. This is Vanitas, one of Ven's two cousins.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," I say, touch his hand with my fingertips.

"No, I'm sorry," he says. "I startled you," He removes his hand from his cheek and it's a bright shade of crimson, starkly contrasting from his normal pale. "Damn, you hit hard, not just for a girl, but for anyone,"

"Thanks," I smirk. "I'm a bona fide Keyblade master,"

"Wow, for someone your age, that's rare," Vanitas smiles. "Oh, yeah, I wanted to ask you something,"

"What's up?" I ask, returning from my on edge reaction to my usual calm demeanor.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me study for the next chemistry test, seeing as I failed and you were top of the class," He asks, rubbing his neck.

"Actually, I have swim practice until 5 or so, but I can study with you afterwards?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure," He grins. He pulls a piece of paper from his messy, messy binder, holds it up to the wall, and scribbles something on it. He hands the scrap of paper to me. "Meet at this address whenever. I'll be waiting," He says as he turns and walks away.

After swim practice, I text Ven on my way to Vanitas's place, which is a bit of a walk from the school, but I can manage it.

'Hey Ven, I'm studying with your cousin tonight,' I text.

A couple seconds later, my phone dings.

'Sora?' is all Ven says.

'No, Vanitas,' I reply.

'Careful. he's bad new. hell probably try to screw you,' Ventus texts back.

'I'll keep my gaurd up. gtg bye' I text as I put my phone away.

A few minutes later, I arrive at Vanitas's house. I gulp. I've never been in this part of town, but damn, this is a bad place to live.

I walk up to his house and knock on the door. Vanitas opens it, wearing only ripped jeans, and hopefully underwear.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey," I reply. "I was hoping you'd be a little more well dressed," I say.

"Why?" he smirks. "Are my sexy abs distracting you?"

I glance down at his abs and try not to react. God, is he sexy.

"Whatever," I laugh. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure," he says, letting me in.

When I walk in, his house is an absolute mess.

"Sorry about the mess," he says.

"Don't your parents make you clean?" I ask, trudging my way to the worn couch.

"What parents?" he shrugs. "They got a divorce, and my mom took Sora to go live near the beach, and my dad's a deadbeat scumbag who's never home,"

"Oh my God," I say sympathetically, "I am so sorry,"

"You apologize too much," he laughs. "If you keep apologizing, you'll be letting people walk all over you,"

"Let's get to studying," I say, pulling my textbook out of my swim bag I took with me from school.

"So, do you finally get it?" I ask him after we're done studying.

"I think so," Vanitas grins.

"Great!" I chirp.

"So, umm, what do you want to do now?" he asks.

"Well, I was just going to go home, but I guess we can hang out for a bit," I say. You know, when Ven warned me, he didn't realize how hot his cousin is.

"Hey, wanna get in the jacuzzi?" He laughs.

"You have a jacuzzi?" I laugh.

"Sure do," he grins.

"You know, you're lucky I have a bathing suit," I say, grabbing it out of my gym bag.

"Nah, if you didn't, I just ask you to get in naked," He smirks.

"I'll go change," I smile, going into the bathroom.

When I shut the door, I take a deep breath. If I do this, I know exactly where this will lead. The question is whether I want this.

I change into my school issued one piece.

"Hey," I say, walking into the screened back patio where the hot tub is. Vani's already soaking in it, bubbles thick so I can't see below his shoulders.

"Hello, sexy," he grins. "You gonna join me?"

"Of course," I say, climbing in to the tub. I wade across to sit next to him.

"So, how far do you want to go, Aqua?" he says sexily, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. His hand tugs down at the strap of my bathing suit.

I take another deep breath.

"All the way," I say nervously.

"You're nervous?" He asks. "Wait, are you a virgin?"

"Umm, yeah," I say embarrassedly.

"Do you masterbate?" He asks.

"What?" I squeel. "No, no way!"

"So you have no idea what it feels like?" He says, pulling down the strap.

I shake my head.

"Oh, then baby, I'm going to rock your world," He smirks, positioning himself over me. he pulls my bathing suit down, exposing my breasts. He smiles. "Wow, who knew they were that big?"

"Thanks," I giggle.

He pushes me up slightly, and leans down to take one of my nipples into his mouth. I start to moan as he alternates suckling it and kissing the skin around it. With his hand, he kneads my other breast.

"Wow," I say, still moaning. "You're good at this,"

"Oh, the main course hasn't even began," he mumbles against my skin. With his other hand, he pulls down the rest of my bathing suit down past my hips. That hand then brushes up my inner thigh. The hand that was on my breast also moves down there, mimicking the first hand's movements. He removes his mouth from my breast and kisses it's way up to my neck.

"You see, Aqua," he says , lips moving against my neck. One of his hands moves higher between my legs and brushes against my core. "There's a certain… spot that creates maximum pleasure," His fingers rub around the outside before pushing past the outer folds and into the inner portion. They feel around until they hit a spot that elicits a cry of pleasure from me. "There's yours. Remember that spot if you're ever horny," He smirks as he keeps rubbing that spot.

"Oh, keep going," I moan. His fingers at first rub gently, but as I moan more, they pick up in speed. I feel myself about to reach my climax. "Vani, oh, keep going, I'm about to come!" I say quickly, feeling my moment of pleasure rapidly approaching.

I cry out Vanitas's name as I release my female seed.

"So, Aqua," he says, pulling away from my neck. "Did you enjoy?"

I nod.

"Good," he smirks. "Now it's time for me to have my fun," He scoops me up and stands up, carrying me with him.

I yelp a little as he runs with me into his bedroom. He half sets, half tosses me onto the bed. I also notice he's naked.

"How long have you been naked?" I ask.

"Ever since I got in the hot tub, babe," Vani laughs, climbing on top of me, pinning my arms down. "Now spread your legs," He smirks devilishly.

"And what if I don't?" I tease.

"I have my ways," he says, moving his hands from my upper arms to my hips. He kisses my neck, and his kisses move down my body to my thigh. He then applies a slow lick from my mid-thigh up to my pelvis. I squirm, and my legs spread slightly.

"Told you," he smirks.

"Oh, fuck you," I laugh.

"Hey, be patient," he says. "We're getting to that part,"

His face pushes between my legs, licking my pleasure spot. I moan and wrap my hands in his hair, holding him close as his licks speed up. My legs wrap around his shoulders as I buck my hips towards him.

Eventually, I reach my climax.

"Mmm, Aqua, you taste so good," he mumbles as he slurps up my cum.

"Thanks," I moan.

He repositions himself so that his body is near parallel to mine.

"Do you want me?" He asks.

"Yes!" I say, suddenly wanting him inside of me NOW. "Please!"

"Hmm, maybe I should just tease you some more…" he laughs.

"Vani! Take me! Please!" I say desperately.

"Okay then," he smirks, inserting himself into me. I moan loudly as he thrusts in and out of me. His fingers rug at my most delicate spot. My hands pull his face down into my bosom, and he kisses the skin.

No words are spoken between us, other than the occasional muttering of a curse. No noises other than the vulgar slapping of our bodies, the moans and cries of pleasure, the bed creaking.

"That was amazing, Vanitas," I sigh as I get up and stretch.

"Are you sure you don't want to continue?" He says, sitting up.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I say as I walk into the bathroom to get my clothes. I pick them up off the sink when Vani presses against me from behind.

"Are you really sure?" he asks, pressing his mouth to my throat, wrapping his arms around me. One of his palms presses against my stomach while the other caresses the skin of my breasts. "Because there's a few more things we can try,"

"Yeah, Vani, I have to go. It's getting late and my friends will worry," I say, pushing him away, desperately wanting to stay.

"Well, then you'll have to come back again," he smirks. "Hey, you mind keeping this a secret?"

"Okay, it'll be our little secret," I say, slipping my clothes back on.

When I leave the house, the sun is setting, and I spare a moment to watch it. I smile at it's beauty.

Hey you guys, so you got this far! Thanks for reading! I'll take requests, just PM me! Thank you!


	2. VanitasAquaLarxene

Hey guys, welcome to my second fic! This one is Vani/Aqua/Larxene! I know, I know, I already wrote a Vani/Aqua one. But damn, I fuck ship them so hard XD. And, also, no requests! And Vani is so sexy XD. Enjoy!

(Written from Larxene's perspective)

"Hey, Vani," I coos as I lean against the locker next to his.

"Oh, hey Larx. What's up?" He asks, putting his books up in his locker.

"Me and Marly broke up again," I say, picking at my cuticles.

"Oh, did you?" he smirks.

"Yep. And I need someone for revenge sex," I yawn.

"And you want me?" He asks, slamming his locker.

"Duh," I laugh.

"My place. Now," He commands.

"Whoa, boy, I kinda meant after school," I giggle.

"Who cares?" He shrugs. "Class can wait,"

"Fine," I laugh. "Let's go,"

"Great," He says, scooping me up. I laugh as he carries me bridal style to the nearest exit. As we leave, we pass Marluxia's locker. I flip the bird at him as Vani smirks.

You know, normally I'd hate being carried like this, but for today, who cares?

He carries me out to his motorcycle and sets me down. He climbs onto it, and I get on behind him, pressing my breasts into his back. My hands hold his abs as he starts the motorcycle. We take off and I grip him tightly, trusting him to keep us safe.

When we arrive at his house, he picks me up by my waist and carries me into his house. As soon as the door is shut, he slams me against the wall and passionately kisses me.

As our tongues entwine, he unzips my black trench coat with one fell tug. His hand then unbuttons my shirt buttons.

"Bed," I say, breaking the kiss.

"No. Here. Now," He says, sliding down my short uniform skirt.

"Hey. My revenge sex. I call the shots," I says, leaning forward and taking off the useless shirt and jacket.

"My house, my rules," Vanitas smirks, undoing my bra with one motion.

"Fine, boy, I'll play your game for a bit," I say, leaning back against the wall.

"Good," he says, kneel down to his knees. He grabs my panties with his teeth and slowly, slowly lowers them down past my knees.

"Hey, why am I completely naked while you're still fully clothed?" I smirk.

"Fine, fine, I'll make it fair," he sighs, throwing off his hoodie. He then unbuttons his shirt and throws it to the ground.

"There we go," I say.

"You happy?" he says impatiently.

"Oh, you're impatient today," I tease. "Maybe I should hold back, just to spite you,"

"Nonsense," he says, slowly leaning towards my nether regions. He grabs my hips with his large hands and caresses the skin with his fingers. "Now spread your legs,"

At his command, I spread them to be about shoulder width apart, maybe a bit more.

"Good girl," he coos is his ever so sexy voice before placing his mouth on my core. His tounge licks the outer skin slowly, teasing me.

"Oh, Vani, why must you tease me so?" I say, running my fingers through his hair. I press his head closer to me.

"Because I know you love it, babe," He mutters before pushing his tongue past my outer folds. His tongue licks around until it hits my clit, making me release a cry of pleasure.

I feel him lick it harder and faster, causing me to create more and more sounds. I wrap one of my legs around him, and trusting that his hold on my hips is strong enough to keep me against the wall, my other joins it, locking his head in place.

He presses his face harder into me, causing my nerves to fire off in the part of my brain that creates pleasure, and I feel myself about to come.

"Vani!" I yell out before my body reaches its climax. He licks up every last drop of it.

"Babe, you taste so delicious," He says, removing his head as far as he can.

I unwrap my legs from his, standing on my own feet again.

"I know I do, babe," I smirk, running a hand through my hair. "I'm going to go fix my hair back up,"

"Wonderful," he sighs.

I walk into his bathroom and look in the mirror. As I get my hands wet so I can adjust it better, someone grabs my upper arms.

I look back in the mirror and see Vanitas. I feel him pressed up against me from behind, his head on my shoulders.

"I couldn't wait," he smirks, pressing his face to my neck. He nibbles softly at the skin.

"Figures, you impatient little boy," I smirk, trying to turn around. He presses harder into me, immobilizing me.

"Don't move," he murmurs against my skin. "Just stay like this,"

"Then how are you going to claim me?" I ask.

Silently, he removes one of his hands, and presses it against my ass. His fingers move to spread the cheeks apart.

"Like this," He says, inserting his cock into my asshole. His hand moves to press against the counter.

"Ahh!" I cry out.

"What have you never done this before?" he laughs in his oh so sexy laugh.

"No," I say, hissing.

"You're lucky I put on lube before then," he smirks. His hand moves to my nethers and starts massaging my pleasure spot.

"Oh my God," I mumble, taking a deep breath.

He slowly pushes his cock in and out it me, rubbing my clit, his other hand tweaking one of my nipples. I moan in pleasure and close my eyes.

"Vani!" A feminine voice yells.

"Huh?" I say, snapping my eyes open. I look in the doorway to the bathroom and see Aqua standing there, looking heartbroken. Vanitas completely stops pleasuring me.

"Aqua, hey babe," Vani smirks.

"What are you doing with that slut?" Aqua yells, pointing at me.

"Why are you here, bitch?" I smirk.

"Umm, studying," She says awkwardly.

"We're friends with benefits," Vani says.

"We're not friends," Aqua scoffs.

"Fine. We just fuck," Vani laughs.

"Ooh, I could ruin you with this," I laugh.

"Larxene! Please, don't tell anyone about this?!" she says desperately.

"Why wouldn't I?" I smirk. "What reason would I have to spare you?"

"She could join in," Vani laughs. "I mean, you are bi, right Larx?"

"Wait, what?" Aqua says. I look her up and down.

"Yeah, that could work," I smirk.

"Follow me, ladies," Vani says, walking past us and across the hall into his bedroom.

"Wait, I never agreed to this!" Aqua yells.

"Oh, come on dear, it's only for one night," I say, grabbing her wrists. "But I'll leave you begging for more,"

"Fine. As long as no one else knows this happened," Aqua sighs.

"Great," I say, dragging her into the bedroom.

"Hey ladies, can you entertain me for a bit?' Vani yawns, laying on the bed, "I need to get hard again after you killed my buzz, Aqua,"

"Entertain?" Aqua asks, slightly on edge after his comment.

"You know, play dirty with each other," he smirks.

"Oh, Aqua, how innocent you are," I say, pushing her onto the bed. I grab her thighs and pull her towards the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asks, her cheeks crimsoning.

"Just shut up and take off your shirt. And your bra while you're at it," I command. She obeys me and strips off the clothes on her upper body. "Now play with those enormous tits," I smirk. She nods and starts kneading her breasts. "Good girl," I coo.

"Oh, shut up," Aqua groans.

"Oh, Aqua, but you love when I say that," Vani smirks and grabs her shoulders.

I glance up at Vani and see he's already hard.

"She's all yours, Vani," I laugh. "You know, since you're ready,"

"Wow, you're sharing for once," Vani smirks, moving his hands to her breasts and massages them, making her moan softly.

"Oh, just because she's all yours, doesn't mean you're all hers," I smirk, matching his expression. "I have no intention of letting her get all of your attention. You have to share now,"

"Oh come here, you little bastard," he says, motion for me to climb up to him.

I come to him, take his face in my hands, and kiss him passionately. He moves his hands from the bluenette's breasts to my back. His long fingers trace my spine, eventually grabbing my ass.

"What, am I being ignored?" Aqua moans.

"Hey Larxene," Vani says, breaking the kiss. "Can you take care of yourself for a bit while I tend to Aqua?"

"Fine," I groan. I lie back in the king sized by and start to rub my clit.

I sit up slowly to watch Vani place Aqua on his lap, making her straddle him. He reaches his hands up her uniform skirt as she kisses him, lightly tugging at her panties.

I see him smirk, and he flips her onto the bed face down. He aggressively pulls down her skirt and panties and tosses them across the room.

"Hey, Aqua, I think Larxene over there needs some help. You know how to eat a girl out?" Vani asks, rubbing her ass.

"What?" she says, face reddening. "No, I won't do that!"

"Ugh, fine," Vani says, reaching out to grab my arm. He pulls me towards him and presses me down face down to the bed. "Larxene, you eat her out then,"

"Vani! Larxene! No, I don't want to have sex with a girl!" Aqua says rapidly. She sits up and covers up her breasts from my sight.

"Oh, come on," I sigh. "It's not going to be any different than a guy eating you out except better because girls know what they're doing,"

"Fine," Aqua sighs, positioning herself in front of me. I eagerly grab her ass and pull her to me.

"You ready to start?" Vani says. I can hear the snarkiness in his voice.

"Can't wait," I say. I feel his body position itself over me.

"Good," he says, sticking his cock into my core.

I moan out loud as I bring Aqua closer to me, licking at the flesh of her inner thigh. My tongue licks at the outside of her folds, a teasing lick. Aqua squirms as I push my way to her clit, tonguing in gently.

Vani continues to pump into me, flooding my senses.

As we all moan in our respective pleasure, I speed up my licks to Aqua's core. My hands massage her ass as she bucks her hips towards me.

The vulgar slapping of our naked bodies in interrupted by a cry of pleasure from Aqua. Her feminine seed bursts from her core, and I make sure to lick up every last drop of it.

"Oh my God," Aqua pants, backing away from me. "That was amazing,"

"Told you," I smirk. I feel my inner walls tighten around Vanitas's erect cock, and I utter a string of curses as my body relaxes.

Vani pulls his cock out of me and releases his seed onto my ass.

"Wow," I sigh.

"Yeah," Vani yawns. "But now I'm exhausted,"

"I should go anyway. Mind if I use your shower?" I say, sitting up and stretching.

"Go ahead. I still have a bit of unfinished business with Aqua anyway," Vani says.

"Thanks," I smirk. "For everything,"

"No problem," Vani nods.

(Wow, that was long XD. No clue what the next pairing will be, so look out. If you have a request [Must be a straight or lesbian group, not to be rude, but I'm not entirely comfortable with writing sex from a dude's perspective] PM it to me! Thanks!)


End file.
